


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drunk Changkyun, First Meetings, Homeless Changkyun, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)-centric, M/M, Minhyuk is a sweetheart, Minor Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Photographer Minhyuk, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Lee Minhyuk is on a nightly outing with friends when he comes across a drunk and lost young man named Changkyun.Minhyuk,not wanting some more unsavory characters to find this young man he's just met,takes him back to his house to take care of.Little does Minhyuk know that this meeting may change both of their lives for the better.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk





	Untitled

**11:05 PM**

"It's getting late."Minhyuk nodded in response to Wonho observation."What about it?"He asked the older,hoping that he didn't sound too rude.

"We should start heading home soon."Wonho replied to younger boy.Before Minhyuk could reply,he saw Hyungwon nod from next to him."You're right,we should get going."He said."Besides,I don't want to run into any unsavory characters."


End file.
